


Between the Pages

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Author!Snowy, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Siberia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Prompt- Friends to lovers.also...Person A is the author of Person B’s favorite book series. One day, while rushing to get their manuscript to their publisher, Person B crashes into A spilling whatever they were drinking onto the manuscript. A, already in the midst of a really bad day, starts crying with their stress and frustration finally getting to them. B comforts them (still not realizing who they are) and helps A out by taking full responsibility for the damages. Bonus: B never realizes until WAY later that A is their favorite author. Bonus 2: A and B are dating and A will never let B live it down.





	Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



Jakub Snopek tucked the portfolio under his arm along with the paper manuscript itself. It had been a rough few days, and his publisher was being an ass, but what else was new? Still the artwork for the latest book was ready and tucked safely in the portfolio, and if his publisher wanted to see the originals...well that was really nothing new. They usually had a session where they would go over the formatting and talk about scheduling, and marketing, and all of the things that Jakub didn’t really care about. J.L. Snowden would have a new book up on the shelves soon, and he could go back to working on the novel he had put on hold to meet the deadline for the latest book in the Pippin Bunny series. 

In truth it had been a struggle to get everything done in time, more so because of the chaos his life had turned to of late. Nothing had gone right that morning. His car would not start, his father had called begging for money again...which was something he refused to think about. Nope, that was a pleasant little gem he would have to save for later. Save, and maybe rage at a bit before he gave the man a hard no. He didn’t owe them a thing.

He was looking down when it felt like he crashed into a wall. Jakub tumbled down to the ground, a hot liquid falling on him, and the manuscript. It seeped into the fabric edges of the portfolio. 

He sucked in a deep breath, but it felt like the final straw, and he couldn’t stop the moisture gathering in his eye. 

“I’m sorry. You okay?” The Wall knelt down patted at Jakub’s shirt. “Maybe I’m take you to doctor? So horrible. I’m not paying attention, and not mean to just knock you out. Your head feel okay? Hello, you there?”

“You’re Alexei Mashkov.” Jakub sat on the sidewalk, tea seeping into his clothes, and maybe his paintings, and all he could do was stare. 

“Um, yes? You like hockey?"

“I love hockey,” he wiped at his face. “Wow, shit I’m going to be late. Shit, my shirt.” He groaned inside he was a mess. 

“I’m get you knew one? I’m so sorry, let me help,” Mashkov implored. 

Jakub scrubbed at his face. “I’ve got to go, I'm already running late.” 

“Maybe you give me number and I make it up to you later? Take you to dinner?” 

Jakub opened his mouth, and shut it again looking like a goldfish out of water. “Are you trying to pick me up?” 

Mashkov laughed, and shrugged. “Pretty cute. I’m not think it hurt to try.” 

Jakub snorted. “Yeah, right. Give me your phone.” Mashkov handed it over easy enough, and Jakub really didn’t think there was a chance in hell he would actually get a call back, but minutes after he walked away he received a text full of parenthesis. 

“What a fucking weird morning,” he mumbled as he walked away. “Alexei fucking Mashkov.” He was still shaking his head as he walked into the building to see his publisher. 

“You look like hell,” Murray said as Jakub walked through the door. 

“No shit.” 

Somehow, miraculously the tea had not gotten all over the artwork for the story, and the manuscript was mostly dry by the time he handed it over and they both began to go over it. 

It was a long morning. 

A longer afternoon.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
I’m pick you up tonight? Get you new shirt?  
  
You don’t have to do that. It’s really okay.  
  
No, No! I fix! Promised!  
  
Ha. That’s really nice of you  
  
))))))))))))) Where   
  
You don’t have to do that. It’s really okay.  
  
Want to. I’m pick you up tonight?  
  
uhhhh...sure?  
  


Jakub squinted at his phone, and read it back through twice. He shook his head in disbelief as he sent his address over. This was the strangest turn of events. Not that he was going to complain. He really did love hockey and played in Juniors right up until he had a bad concussion. He was sick for months, and it just didn’t seem worth it to continue on, not with what the prognosis was. He still had the occasional migraine as a result, and they would lay him up for days.

He wasn’t home an hour when his phone started buzzing again.

Tater  
  
At the door!  
  
Buzzed you in. Come up.  
  
))))))))))))))))  
  


Jakub let him in the door on the first knock. “Hi, again.”

Alexei gave him a big smile, and Jakub melted a little inside.

“Nice place,” Alexei hummed. “You want to go out now? Hungry?”

“A little bit.” 

“You have shirt? I’m take it with me and get it to dry cleaners,” Alexei said. 

“You know you don’t have to do that.” 

“Sure I do. Made your day harder. Come come. I’m know best place.”

Which was how Jakub found himself sitting in a little Russian restaurant on the other end of town while Alexei Mashkov chattered with the server, and the owner in Russian. They brought in more food than Jakub could probably eat in a week, but Alexei had no trouble fitting into his (apparently) bottomless stomach. The food was good though, and Alexei was surprisingly sweet. 

“So, you tell me about yourself,” Alexei said as they ate. 

“I’m a writer. Not much to tell. Graduated from the University of Pitt. My parents immigrated from Poland when I was three. I don’t really remember being there. Mmmmm...played for the Knights in Juniors. Got drafted but never went to the big show. Got a bad concussion before that could happen.” He shrugged. “Not really much to say. I make a decent amount with the writing thing.” 

“Oh, what you write?” 

“This and that. Mostly Sci-Fi. Lots of Genre stuff. It pays.” 

“Wow,” Alexei said. “You go to Cons? Marty and I go to RICC every year. Much fun. Always takes me since I’m his rookie. Well was, not really anymore.” 

Snowy laughed. “You you really aren’t now, but yes. Sometimes I go. I mean. I’ve been invited to a few and I do signings. And you know I write other things too. I stay pretty busy.” 

“So smart.” 

“Not really.” He shrugged, and looked down at his plate. “Thanks for the food. You know you really didn’t have to do this.” 

“You keep saying, but I’m want to. Looked so sad.” 

“Mmmm...it was a rough day.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“I---I mean---well---just family trouble.” 

Alexei wrinkled his nose. “Always the worst. Don’t talk much to my family in Russia. Not best situation.” 

“Oh, I know how that is. I’m there with you, buddy.” 

Alexei game him a tiny smile, and soon enough they were back at Jakub’s place. Alexei chattered the whole drive back. Before he knew it he was agreeing to go to see the next Falconer’s game, and meet the team. 

Jakub’s shirt was dropped off at the dry cleaner on the way back to his apartment, and then Alexei was fixing him tea in the kitchen and singing softly in Russian while he did so.

It was easily the most surreal evening that Jakub had ever spent, and even more so when they ended up in the living room and Alexie noticed his collection of Pippin Bunny books. He exclaimed loudly. “Oh, these my favourite. Read all when learning English. So much help. Still not good at English, but love little bunny. So cute. Prettiest drawings.”

“Yeah, I mean, they aren’t bad. The artwork turned out decently.” 

Alexei nodded, beaming, and Jakub could not help but smile back. It was always nice to know when someone liked your work.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
Sent you package!  
  
Hope I’m not presume.  
  
haha. Yeah. I got the jersey. Thanks, man.  
  
WC.  
  
I’ll see you tonight?’  
  
for sure! You meet everyone!  
  
You really didn’t have to do this. I mean, it was just a little tea. It’s all good.  
  
oh, but we friends now. Right?  
  
oh. Well. sure. If you want to be.  
  
best.  
  


Snowy found his face burning. How could he say no to that? Mashkov was pretty amazing. If he was attracted to him, well it wouldn’t be the first time he fell for someone way out of his league.

Tater  
  
Pretty sure you are the best.  
  
=D   
  
Seeeee you tonight! Good luck.   
  


The game was everything that Jakub hoped it would be. The falconers won, and he shouted himself hoarse. His voice was still cracking when one of the ushers retrieved him and led him back to the locker room.

Alexei beamed when he saw Jakub walking up. He was still in his under armour. He introduced him around the locker room, it was almost impossible for Jakub not to flails about in excitement. He loved this team so much, but he tried to play it cool. He was sure they ran into crazy fans all the time, and he didn’t want to be that person. 

“Oh, hey, I remember you,” Jack Zimmermann said. “You played with the Knights, right. The goalie. They called you Snowy? Right. Pretty solid, man. It was pretty sad to hear you quit.” 

“Mmmm...yeah. It ended up being either my health or a career in the league, and I made my choice. I can’t say I regret it.” 

“Well, I’ve read your books. I can’t say it was a bad career choice,” Zimmermann said.

Jakub was still smiling as he left with the team to go out to celebrate their win.

_/ _X_ \\_

It became a thing.

Any home game he could go to Alexei would leave him tickets at the will-call and they would go out with the team afterwards, win or lose. 

Before he knows it he is going to the family skate, and chatting with Marty about his newest projects. He’s chatting with Jack’s boyfriend about his latest recipe. Or with Gabby about how fast Alex is growing up. 

It’s like he’s become one of the SO’s when he wasn’t looking.

It’s weird, but it’s also nice. One of the nicest things that happened to him since he move to Providence from San Jose.

_/ _X_ \\_

They hung out at each others apartments. They get lunch and dinner together more often than not when Alexei is in town.

Sometimes they just play video games together and doze on the house. 

Jakub never really had a friend like that.

And if Tater leaned in, and hugged him a little longer than he should have, well Hockey players were tactile people.

It was to be expected. Right?

It wasn’t odd at all when it began to look like Alexei lived there as well. There was Russian books tucked in along with Jakub’s on collection, and the jam that Alexei prefered in the refrigerator. There was also a drawer for Alexei’s clothes and space in the closet. 

It was just the normal bro-kinda think. Jakub was sure about that. What else could it be?

_/ _X_ \\_

The season stretched out before them, and the Falconers made it to the playoffs, only to be ousted in the second round. Tater curled up on Jakub’s couch, and hid under the blankets for what seemed like a week before he finally came out of his mourning period.

Jakub expected him to leave to go back to Russia, but instead they spent much of the summer together. Alexei staying over more often than not, but Jakub was not going to complain when he woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon more often than not. 

It was surprisingly domestic, and made Jakub’s chest hurt a little bit. He pushed it down. Alexei didn’t like him that way in any case. He had become his best friend, certainly, but that was it. It was enough. It just had to be enough.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
I’m pick you up for dinner?  
  
Uh...sure. Where are we going?  
  
Massimo. Made reservations. Dress nice.  
  
I always look nice.  
  
Lies! LIES SNOWY. SEEN YOU ON SATURDAY Mornings.  
  
Brah. Stop yelling. I’ll dress nice. Promise.  
  
Be there in 10.  
  
Haha okay. I’ll be ready.   
  
))))))))))  
  
Tie?  
  
Yes. I said nice, Snowy. Wear tie. Wear jacket.  
  
=p  
  
=p Rude.  
  
nuh uh.  
  
So rude. Don’t know why I like you.  
  
Dude. I don’t either. I’m boring as fuck.  
  
Also lies.  
  


Alexei was waiting by the time Jakub made his way down to the first floor. It was odd. They went out together a lot. At least a couple times a week, and even more often now that Alexei was done with the season.

“Special occasion?” Jakub asked as he slid into the passenger seat. 

Alexei just shrugged, and seemed to clam up. “No. Just wanted to go out.” He gave Jakub a side-eye, and then turned his attention back to the road. 

Sitting in the restaurant was equally awkward, and if it had been anyone else Jakub would have sworn it was a date, which was impossible. 

It was almost a relief when the food came and Alexei stopped acting so weird. After that things seemed to go back to normal. Alexei stole some of Jakub’s ravioli, and his French bread. Jakub just rolled his eyes, and didn’t protest. 

It became a habit after that. Thursdays, like clockwork, Alexei would pick him up and they would go out. The restaurant would change from week to week, but they would always dress up, and it would always start out awkwardly, and gradually warm up. 

Sometimes it seemed as though Alexei wanted to say something, but he would bite it back.

It made Jakub wonder if there was something wrong, but he figured Alexei would tell him when he was ready.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
You know. I’m glad I spilled tea on you. Best thing.  
  
Wow. Okay. Thanks.  
  
Wouldn’t have met you otherwise. Maybe. I dunno. Probably on Goalie list. Maybe one day Fiskers injured and they call and they say, hey. Snowy. You help us. Be emergency back up. Chirp other team to death. Maybe we meet like that.   
  
Pffffffft. Probably not.  
  
Oh. Did you get the package?  
  
Pippin Bunny! Signed by author! Is not even out yet!?! Where you get?  
  
From my editor. Duh. Where else would I get it.  
  
Best present, Kuba. Best. You love me best. =D  
  
lol. Well yeah.  
  
Why I think we should date.  
  
What?!  
  
No?  
  
Wait. Wut?  
  
((((((((((( Maybe forget I said anything. (((((((  
  
No. I mean. Yes. I mean. Fuck. Can I call you?  
  
Yeah. (  
  


“I’m sorry,” Alexei mumbled when he answered the phone. “I’m misunderstand situation. Didn’t mean to offend.” It sounded rehearsed, like it was not the first time he had said that.

“What? No. I’m...really? You like me?” 

“What’s not to like? You’re best. Best friend. Best writer. Like you a lot Jakub.” 

“I like you a lot too. I just didn’t know. I mean...you really like guys? You never said,” Jakub said. His fingers tightened around his phone. “I mean. If you want to date. I---I would like that.” 

“Want that so much,” Alexei whispered on the other end. 

“Oh. I didn't. You never said. You---” 

“Like you so much. You think maybe we could---” 

“Yes,” Jakub said. “I’d love that.” He smiled from ear to ear. “I would like that a lot.”

_/ _X_ \\_

I’m waiting down stairs  
  
Down in a minute D=   
  
Haha take your time. I’m sure the wales aren’t going anywhere.  
  
Dinner tonight? I can pick up food from Gregory’s  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
OMFG. OMW  
  
lmao. sure.  
  


They had gone on several dates in the ensuing weeks, but this was the first one that Jakub had planned. They had gone to the zoo, and the cat cafe; several restaurants as well and to the movies twice.

“We are going to see the whales?” Tater asked as he flung himself into the passenger side of the door, barely even giving Jakub a chance to park. 

Jakub leaned over to steal a kiss, and wow it was pretty amazing to be allowed to do that. “Hopefully. The tour is four hours, so there is a good chance we can. And tomorrow horseback riding.” 

Alexei made a high-pitched squealing noise that did not sound like a noise that should come from his mouth. “Best! Best boyfriend.” 

“Well, we’ll see. We might not spot any whales at all.” 

It wasn’t long before they were on the wharf, and heading out to the boat, covered in ponchos to stay dry from the seaspray. 

They found a place at the boat’s railing. Alexei’s hand snuck out, and wrapped their fingers together. The waves were choppy, but they encountered a pod of dolphins in the first half hour. Alexei was smiling so brightly it was like a ray of sun breaking from the clouds, and it didn’t stop the entire trip. 

If anything his smile got a bit brighter with each whale they sighted. The first pod of humpback whales had him practically crying with joy. They saw a mother with her calf, and then later a basking shark as well. 

“Best trip! Maybe we go to see whale sharks for Bye week. We could swim with them, Snowy.” 

“We could,” Jakub agreed. “If that is what you want.” 

Alexei nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes. Best.” He said. He took a picture of Snowy and posted it on instagram complete with a string of hearts, and seemingly spammed the same instagram with all of the pictures of whales he took, along with him photobombing a couple of his own pictures. Jakub could only laugh at his antics. He was so lucky.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
Loved the whales. We do that again?  
  
If you want!  
  
=DDDDDDDDD Best!  
  
Ready for the horses?  
  
YES!   
  


It was, truthfully, one of Jakub’s spurges. He took riding lessons five years ago, and had even leased several horses over the ensuing years. He had hoped to buy one of his own, but things had been too busy the past two years.

One day, he hoped he would be able to make the time. Alexei seemed just as thrilled about it. They ended up riding down the cove, and luckily Alexei seemed equally comfortable in the saddle. 

“My uncle breeds Orlov trotters,” Alexei told him in a conspiratorial tone. “Loved the stable ponies though. Spent many summers there.”

“I’d like to go there some time.” 

“I’d love to take you. Maybe one day, when laws not so stupid,” Alexei said, and reached over to grab Jakub’s hand. 

“I hope so. I really do. I want to meet your family, I want to see where you grew up, and the places you cared about.”

Alexei smiled over at him. “I want that too.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
Dinner tonight? I can pick up food from Gregory’s  
  
Sounds good. Already home. Will be in my office.  
  
See you then. <3  
  


Alexei wasn’t long in arriving. “I’m leave the food in the kitchen. What you working on?”

“Illustrations for the next book. Want to see?” 

Alexei came around the desk and let out a gasp. “That is Pippin Bunny, Snowy. Why you make Pippin Bunny?”

“Because I write Pi---wait a second. You didn’t realize I’m J.L. Snowden? I write Pippin Bunny, Alexei. I gave you the original copy of the book with my own notations in it.” 

“I’m thought you his friend. Just got copy through publisher,” Alexei said weakly. “You really make this?” he asked with wonder. 

“Yeah, I really make these, Alexei.” A laughed bubbled out of his lips. “God you are adorable. You want to see the new art?” 

“Yes, please.” Alexei hovered over the desk behind Jakub’s shoulder as he pulled out the latest watercolours. 

“I think you will like this story,” Jakub said. “Pippen meets a new friend. A little groundhog named Tucker. They meet when Tucker is leaving a tea shop and spills tea all over the front of Pippin’s shirt, but they become fast friends after that.” 

Alexei gasped. “That how we met.” 

“Mmm...yeah. It is. You know, it was one of the best days of my life. I love you a lot, Alexei.” 

Alexei’s hands shook as he put them on Jakub’s shoulders. “I’m love you, too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to: iloveyoutoobits for betaing type stuff, Packbat for the the idea of he children's book characters mirroring the beginning of the story, and for all the other help from omgchatplease. =D


End file.
